New Year's Surprise
by mckenzie274
Summary: Chase has something special planned for Cameron on new year's eve. A fluffy Cameron/Chase fic.


********

AN: Just a quick Cameron and Chase fic inspired by all the fireworks I saw and heard on new year's. Tell me what you think.

**New Year's Surprise**

* * *

Chase drove Cameron out of the city into what looked to Cameron like a deserted country road. It was already 11:50pm and Cameron was utterly confused about why Chase had taken her to this dark road.

After 30 minutes Chase finally parked along side the road still to Cameron's confusion. "Chase, what are we doing here? Is this your big surprise? Take me out of the city on New Year's Eve, and let me freeze to death? I will admit that from this far, the city looks pretty though."

Chase let out an exasperated sigh. "No Cameron. I promise you'll love it. Let's go wait outside."

After much grumbling on Cameron's part, they stood by the car in complete darkness. The only light came from the city miles away from them, and the moon above them.

Cameron furrowed her brow as she turned to glare at Chase. "Chase, it's 36 degrees out! Lets go back inside the car. It's freezing."

Chase just smiled like a child on Christmas morning about to receive the greatest present ever. "Come on Cameron. It's just 5 minutes to New Years. Where's your holiday spirit?"

"It must have fallen off from the cold," Cameron griped as she turned to look at the skyline.

Chase let out another sigh, and walked over to Cameron. "Come here." Chase stood behind Cameron, and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Better?"

"Much better." She smiled to herself as Chase rested his head on her shoulder. It always amazed her how well they fit together. "The stars are so bright out here. We should come out here more often... Well when it's not so cold."

Chase smiled widely beside Cameron's ear. "Do I detect a new year's resolution?"

Cameron finally had given up all protest. She decided that she could wait forever for Chase's surprise if it meant that his warm spicy scent could be so near to her. She was finally having fun. "Okay fine. My resolution is to spend more time with my wonderful boyfriend under the stars."

Chase gave her a quick squeeze that he knew would make her just melt. "I think that seems perfectly reasonable." Then he twisted to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Together they stood in silence in each other's arms beneath the sky's blanket of darkness that sparkled with the night's tiny blazing candles, the stars. The sounds of distant firework shows thundered in the background, but still all they saw were the bright stars above.

Chase checked his watch, and whispered next to Cameron's ear, "11 seconds babe." He slowly started the countdown for the both of them. "10. 9. 8. 7. 6."

Cameron turned to face him, while Chase still held on to her waist so tight. She stared into his bright blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. Chase was perfect for her, and they belonged together.

"5. 4." Chase never raised his voice above a whisper as he leaded in towards Cameron. "3. 2. 1."

At the signal of one. Chase closed the distance between the two of them, and grinned while he leaded into the perfect new year's kiss with Cameron. It was as if time stopped. For that moment, they didn't hear anything or see anything but each other. As they pulled away from each other, the sky lit in a brilliant firework show that had Cameron stunned. The noise from the fireworks thundered through the air as lights of golden, red, green, purple, and blue shot through the sky.

Chase placed another kiss on Cameron's lips, then pulled away to whisper, "Happy New Year babe."

Cameron was still surprised by the show of lights. "This is the surprise you wanted to show me? It's beautiful Chase."

Chase was beaming with a grin. "Not nearly as beautiful as you. I can't wait to spend this new year with you."

Cameron laughed to herself, and thought, _And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you._ Cameron then stood on the tip of her toes, and gave Chase another New Year's kiss.


End file.
